Ballada o Wskrzeszonym Joe i Róży Kurwie
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Historia o powojennym życiu Harry'ego i Draco. Harry nagle zniknął, zostawiając Draco samego... ponieważ umarł. Czy to prawda?
1. Wskrzeszony Joe

**A/N: Hey, wracam z nową historyjką. Trochę na bazie piosenki Roba Zombie **_**The Ballad of Resurrection Joe and Rosa Whore.**_** Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Wskrzeszony Joe<em>

Harry rozglądnął się wokół. Zamrugał. Siedział na zimnej ziemi, sękate drzewa otaczały go, a mgła pokrywała cały ten dziwny las. Były Gryfon wstał i wytrzepał szatę. Był sam po śmierci Voldemorta? Niemożliwe, to musiał być sen. Nie było innego dobrego wyjaśnienia. Każdy czekał na ten moment — Czarny Pan jest martwy, a to znaczy, że Wybraniec, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wygrał tę walkę dla wszystkich czarodziei.

Więc gdzie oni byli?

_Gdzie ja jestem?_ pomyślał. _Gdzie Ron i Hermiona? I Neville, Ginny… Gdzie, kurwa, podział się Draco?_ Ślizgon był jego kochankiem po walce na różdżki w łazience, kiedy Harry przeklął go _Sectumsemprą_. Ale gdzie był TERAZ, kiedy Potter potrzebował go? _Och, Merlinie, dopomóż!_ zawołał w myślach.

Gdziekolwiek był, musiał wrócić do domu. Czekali na swojego bohatera, prawda? Chociaż Harry nie wiedział jak daleko był od domu, spróbował się deportować. Zrobił to z natychmiastowym bólem głowy. To znaczyło, że był prawie za daleko od Londynu.

Pojawił się na Charing Cross Road i wtedy wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła.

— Cześć, Tom — przywitał barmana.

Cisza opanowała cały pokój. Wszystkie oczy otwarły się szeroko i klienci, i Tom patrzyli na niego w niedowierzaniu. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— No c-co? — zapytał Potter, prawie nie chcąc słyszeć odpowiedzi.

— Pan Potter! Ty… Myśleliśmy… Mam na myśli… JEST PAN ŻYWY! — zakończył Tom z bezzębnym uśmiechem. — Trochę piwa? Albo może ciepły pokój?

Głosy były głośne. Za głośne, według Harry'ego. Wszyscy czarodzieje wstali, zaczęli klaskać w ręce, uśmiechając się, czasem zbliżając do niego, aby potrząsnąć z nim dłonią. Potter był skonfundowany.

_Żyję… Co mieli na myśli? Czyżby myśleli, iż byłem martwy? Merlinie, pokonałem Voldemorta, musiałem przeżyć, prawda? Mają na moim punkcie maleńką obsesję._

Po pół godzinie pozwolili mu iść na Pokątną. Pomyślał, że tam mogłoby być spokojniej, jednak nie. Szczęśliwi czarodzieje i czarownice pozdrawiali go nie jako bohatera, ale jakby umarł i powrócił do życia. Nie był martwy, co nie? Nie mógłby być martwu, pewnie wypili za dużo alkoholu, organizując imprezy… Taak, to było definitywnie to.

Harry wciąż potakiwał do nieznajomych, uśmiechając się. Bohaterowie są pogodni, weseli, musiał grać. Ale jedyną rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował w tamtym momencie, było wielkie, wygodne łóżko i może szklanka mleka. Były Gryfon był zbyt zmęczony, aby stać. Wyobraził sobie nawet moment, w którym upada i ten szok na ich twarzach. Potter uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Byłoby miło zobaczyć, kto pomógłby bohaterowi.

Szedł prosto do swojego i Draco mieszkania — kupili je na miesiąc przed Wojną o Wolność, jak media nazywały Ostatnią Bitwę. Kiedy był blisko domu, zdecydował się kupić lody. Florian Fortescue dał mu dwa lody — z czekoladą i z kiwi dla Malfoya. Potter znał gust Malfoya, chociaż nie mieli za wiele czasu na jedzenie kolacji czy innego posiłku razem.

Wszedł po schodach na górę. Czterdzieści trzy sekundy później stał przed drzwiami. Polizał swojego loda.

_Mmm, wciąż są przepyszne._

Drzwi otwarły się i teraz Potter mógł podziwiać cudowne, fascynujące ciało Draco. Malfoy był idealny. Jego tak szare… Lśniło w nich oszołomienie.

— Cześć, mój drogi — powitał się dżentelmeńsko Harry. Pocałował go w policzek. — Mogę wejść? — zapytał, jednocześnie pamiętając, że to również jego mieszkanie.

— H-Harry? — wydyszał nagle Dracon. Zamrugał szybko. — Ty… To jest… Czy to naprawdę ty? — mruknął, gapiąc się na swojego _umarłego-żywego_ chłopaka. A może to był tylko sen? Uszczypnął się. Nie, to nie mógł być sen ani halucynacja. To był Harry. Harry… — HARRY, TY GŁUPI DRANIU! GDZIEŚ TY BYŁ? — wrzasnął, ciągnąc go do środka.

Zaczął całować szyję, szczękę i policzki Pottera. Potem pocałował czoło, bliznę w kształcie błyzkawicy. Draco nie mógł uwierzyć.

— Jesteś — wydyszał w usta Harry'ego, ssąc je — żywy. — Długi, gorący pocałunek był niczym życiodajna woda. — Merlinie, gdzieś ty był tyle czasu? Dwa lata bez żadnej informacji i nagle tu jesteś. Martwiłem się o ciebie!

— Draco — zaczął ostrożnie Harry — wszystko w porządku? — Pokonałem Voldemorta około godziny temu.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie. Harry _ty zaginąłeś_ lub _umarłeś_. — Uniósł brew. — Nie pamiętasz?

Potter potrząsnął głową.

— To prawda, obudziłem się w dziwnym lesie, ale…

— Dokładnie! — wykrzyknął Draco. — Myślę, że to był Las Ciszy. Z każdego miejsca jest blisko i dalekto w tym samym czasie. — Zmarszczył brwi. — To ciekawe, naprawdę ciekawe.

— Czy możesz przestać myśleć o mojej śmierci czy coś takiego? — Harry był zirytowany. — Staram się cię pocałować!

Dracon uśmiechnął się przebiegle i pozwolił Potterowi się pocałować.


	2. Róża Kurwa

_Róża Kurwa_

Hermiona, Ginny, Ron, inni Weasleyowie, Neville, wszyscy profesorowie, nawet Draco, płakali. Piękny, ciemny nagrobek był tylko symboliczny, ponieważ ciało Harry'ego gdzieś zniknęło.

Srebrne łzy płynęły po policzkach Dracona, lśniąc jak perły. Malfoy pozwolił im płynąć. Nie dbał, kto patrzył na niego, nie było tu osoby, która mogłaby mu powiedzieć: „Nie poddawaj się, jestem z tobą. Harry nie umarł za nic. Granger? Była najinteligentniejszą czarownicą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Weasley… Zostawmy to bez komentarza.

Draco tęsknił nie tylko za Harrym, ale także Severusem, ojcem chrzestnym. Nagini go zabiła. Tylko dla zwycięstwa? Był pewien, że Voldemort był martwy, chociaż wolałby żywego Pottera i, jeśli to konieczne, Voldemorta też. Malfoy chciał objąć swojego kochanka mocno, powiedzieć mu te słowa, których nigdy nie powiedział do nikogo… Dracon potrząsnął głową. To nie był najlepszy czas, aby o _tym_ myśleć.

Kiedy chciał opuścić to przeklęte miejsce, Hermiona zdecydowała się podejść do niego. Jej oczy były smutne i mokre. _Płakała… Tak długo… Harry był dla niej bratem. Ugh, to jest…_ Ale nie mógł skończyć, nie miał słowa. To było popieprzone? A może niesprawiedliwe? A może…

— Dzięki, Draco — szepnęła Hermiona.

— Och… Um, taak… Żaden problem. To znaczy, lubiłem go… Po… Err, no wiesz…

Uśmiechnęła się.

— Wiem o was. Harry… Harry mi powiedział.

— Jesteś jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, jaką kiedykolwiek miał — odpowiedział Malfoy.

Nagle jej twarz była czerwona.

— Dzięki raz jeszcze. Ale Ron też był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. — Hermiona położyła rękę na ramieniu Draco. — Mam na myśli to, że byliśmy jak rodzeństwo. Ale tylko TY prawdziwie go kochałeś. I nadal kochasz, jak sądzę. Nie próbuj się oszukiwać, Draco. Pamiętaj, że znam prawdę. I zrób to dla Harry'ego — nie dla mnie czy kogoś innego. Zrób to TYLKO dla Harry'ego. Okej?

— Ja… Zrobię to — skinął głową. — I, Hermiono, przepraszam…

— Co? — zapytała, będąc zdezorientowaną.

— Przepraszam. Za nazywanie cię szlamą… Err, nie jestem dobry w przepraszaniu…

— No nic, Draco. Wybaczyłam ci około dwóch lat temu. Nawet jeśli te głupie dzieci — mam na myśli Harry'ego i Rona — nie ufały ci. Ja to zrobiłam. Wierzyłam, że jesteś dobrym chłopcem. — Hermiona mrugnęła do niego i zostawiła samego.

* * *

><p><em><span>Po powrocie Harry'ego<span>_

— …i, sam wiesz, przeprosiłem ją! Byłem tak smutny po twoim… czymś… Hermiona powiedziała mi, że powiedziałeś jej o nas…

— Draco, przestań mówić i spójrz na mnie — wyszeptał Potter. Draco zrobił to. — Wiem, że nie lubisz ich. I byłeś w depresji spowodowanej śmiercią Severusa i moim zniknięciem. Rozumiem. Był dla ciebie niemal ojcem.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Draco sceptycznie. — Co możesz wiedzieć o…

— Miałem Syriusza! — Harry był zły. Ups. — On naprawdę, poważnie musiał obciąć sobie język. Albo się po prostu zamknąć. — Kochałem go jak ojca, którego nigdy nie miałem! Ty wciąż MASZ rodziców! Zostaw mnie teraz samego!

— Harry, czekaj, ja… — Malfoy starał się go zatrzymać, łapiąc chłopaka za nadgarstek, ale Potter był szybszy.

— Ty zrobisz CO? Jeszcze raz mnie zranisz? Przeprosisz? Wyjaśnisz? Nie marnuj czasu i płuc!

Kiedy Harry opuścił ich mieszkanie, Draco usiadł na fotelu.

— Kurwa.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dwa dni później<span>_

Pukanie do drzwi obudziło go. Założył kapcie i przemierzył salon aż do drzwi.

— Kto tam?

— Draco, otwórz drzwi — poprosił Harry.

Malfoy zrobił to szybciej, niż potrafił powiedzieć Rumpelstiltskin.

— Och, Harry! Tak mi przykro! — zaczął, mówiąc szybko. Bardzo szybko. — Nie możesz sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak okropnie się czułem po naszej… kłótni. I mój… Ehm, to była moja wina. Wiem. Wybaczysz mi?

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Oczywiście, moja księżniczko! — zażartował. — Zrobiłem to dwa dni temu, zaraz po opuszczeniu naszego domu. Pomyślałem, że byłem dla ciebie niesprawiedliwy.

— Więc witaj w domu, mój Wskrzeszony Joe.

Harry przytulił swojego chłopaka.

— Kocham cię, moja Różo.


End file.
